User blog:Leolab/Nathan Hale (Resistance) v Lucas Kellan (Killzone: Shadow Fall)
Nathan Hale: the Sentinel who sacrificed himself to save humanity from being wiped out versus Lucas Kellan: the Shadow Marshal who was shot for trying to stop a genocidal war Weapons Nathan Hale |-| Bullseye = The Bullseye is one of the most versatile and common weapons in the Resistance franchise. It is the Chimeran assault rifle, and fires small glowing orange spheres. It has a very high rate of fire, at 700 rounds/minute. Nathan Hale is commonly depicted wielding the Chimera-designed Bullseye, highlighting SARPA's tendency to use any and all weapons available. Magazine Size: 35 shots Secondary Fire: The secondary fire of the Bullseye is a homing tag. It attaches onto a target, highlighting it when behind cover. All shots from the Bullseye will arc towards the homing tag. Note that the rounds aren't "smart"; they will not follow the target, nor will they take a path that will always hit - they simply arc towards it, requiring a degree of skill with the Bullseye to use effectively. Tags can also be used to make traps, by putting the tag on a surface and firing at it. The rounds will circle above the tag, making it an effective, mine. Ammo: 6 tags. Tags expire after 30 seconds. |-| HE .44 Magnum = The HE .44 Magnum is SRPA's standard issue revolver. The bullets are made from lithium and laced with glycerine. Other than that, it's a fairly standard .44 Magnum revolver, with large, powerful rounds. The only other notable difference is that the bullets don't appear to fragment on impact, and instead just lodge in whatever they hit. Magazine Size: 6 shots Secondary: The HE .44 Magnum's secondary fire is detonating the fired rounds. A small trigger is flipped, and any and all bullets that have been fired (it somehow differentiates between the two - not sure how) explode. This is often used to set manually-detonated traps, similar to the Bullseye Tag. Ammo: N/A. |-| Fareye = The L23 Fareye is an advanced sniper rifle developed by the British. It has a variable zoom scope. Other than that, it's simply a powerful as hell sniper rifle; it fires the .303 MK 10 round at 3400 ft/sec. Magazine Capacity: 6 shots The Fareye's secondary fire activates an attachment that accelerates neural activity. This frequently creates the perception among snipers that time has slowed. Ammo count: N/A; only lasts for a few seconds. |-| Auger Mk II = The Auger Mk II is a Chimeran heavy assault rifle. While it has a slow rate of fire, it shoots high-energy rounds that use radiation to tunnel through objects. The shots increase in power with each object they pass through. The Mk II features a scope which, when looked through, shows enemy positions behind walls as silhouettes. Magazine Size: 25 shots The Auger's secondary fire creates a Force Barrier. This barrier is a quarter-sphere, with the user on the inside. Shots can pass through the barrier from the inside, but the outside is impervious to all fire save for another Auger. Ammo Count: 4 Shields |-| M5A2 Folsom Carbine = The M5A2 Folsom Carbine is the US Standard-issue assault rifle. It fires standard .303 rounds. Magazine Size: 30 shots The Carbine's secondary fire is an under-slung 40mm grenade launcher. Ammo Count: 1 grenade |-| Rossmore 238 Shotgun = The Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun is the direct successor of the Rossmore 236. It has a pistol grip, two barrels, and is pump-action. In gameplay it fires shot, but in-game intel says it can also fire 12 gauge slugs. Magazine Size: 8 shells The Rossmore's secondary fire unloads both barrels one after another. This has massive recoil and has a very long recovery time before the next shot can be fired. Ammo Count: Uses 2 shells per shot Lucas Kellan |-| LSR44 "Spoor""= The standard Shadow Marshal weapon is the LSR44, a recoilless railgun that provides the power and range of an assault rifle with the compact size of an SMG. Shown above in the secondary fire mode. Magazine Capacity: 24 shots The secondary fire of the LSR44 turns it into a sniper rifle. It sacrifices ammo count and fire rate for accuracy and pure devastating power. It uses the same magazine as the primary fire, but uses up more ammo. Ammo: Uses 12 ammo per shot. |-| OWL = A Shadow Marshal's companion, the OWL is an autonomous combat drone that can stun, attack, create a shield, or make a zipline. For fairness, Lucas is the only member of his team with the OWL. The OWL can be damaged or have its shields overloaded. After this has happened, it will need to return to Lucas to recharge itself. It will also need to do this after every stun blast. |-| LS12 "Ripper"= The LS12 is the standard-issue semiautomatic VSA pistol. It fires bullets, and has a silvery blue dot-laser sight. Magazine Size: 18 shots The secondary fire of the LS-12 is switching to a 3-round burst mode or back to the semiautomatic mode. Ammo: Uses 3 per shot |-| VC30 "Sickle"= The VC30 is a double-barreled, pump-action shotgun designed and manufactured by the Visari Coporation. Even though it's a Helghast-manufactured weapon, the tense peace allows for enough trade for the VSA to get their hands on this powerful shotgun. Magazine Capacity: 8 Shells The secondary fire of the VC30 switches to the second barrel, which is loaded with incendiary rounds. It lights people on fire. Fun fact: my personal "Drayco" loadout is this plus the 'MURICA skin on drones/turrets. Capacity: 8 Shells |-| M55 "Rumbler"= The M55 is the VSA's standard-issue assault rifle. It fires bullets, and has a silvery-blue dot-laser sight. Ammo: 30 rounds The secondary fire of the M55 is an underbarrel grenade launcher. Ammo: 1 grenade Notes *Battle is 5-on-5 **Lucas will have his LSR44, OWL, and LS12. He will be accompanied by 4 VSA members; 2 will have the M55, 2 will have the VC30, and all will have the LS12. **Nathan Hale will have his Bullseye and He.44 Magnum. He will be accompanied by 4 Sentinels; 1 with the Fareye, 1 with the Auger, 1 with the M5A2, 1 with the Rossmore, and all will have the HE.44 Magnum. *The battlefield will be chosen by poll. If I feel it is successful, I may continue in that vein after Garrett v Masyaf. Battle Nathan Hale: . Sentinels: . Lucas Kellan: . ISA Soldiers: . OWL: . Prologue Lucas Kellan fires his LS-12, sending three rounds through the helmet of the Helghast commander in front of him. Slicing open the target’s neck to be sure of the kill, he sends out an echo pulse that traversed the stone fort he was in. He sees one last soldier in the next room, but the sound of a machine gun has him crumple. Kellan’s OWL floats through the doorway, scanning for any further foes. “That’s the last one,” he says into his radio, “Form up in the large hall.” “Sir, I think we have incoming,” one of the VSA soldiers says, “Squad of five, coming from the front.” “Belay last order, form up on battlements.” Lucas recalls his OWL, the drone strapping to his back as he climbs up the stairs. The other three members of his squad form up behind him, futuristic gear out of place in the medieval fort. They spill out on the battlements, as Kellan runs up to a fourth member looking through a pair of binoculars. “Down there,” he says, gesturing with the binoculars. Lucas switches his LSR-44 to its sniper rifle mode and looks through the scope, spotting the intruders. “Pale skin,” the ISA spotter says, “unusual eyes, balding, boxy and angular weaponry… You think this is–” “New Hig infantry?” Kellan says, “Aye.” He switches radio channels, contacting Sinclair. “Pulsar, this is Shadow 1-8. Spotted new Helghast infantry. Permission to engage?” “Copy, Shadow 1-8. Permission granted.” “1-8 out.” “All of you, go down to the front and guard the door. Higs incoming. I’ll try and pick off a couple from here.” As his squad obeys, he starts to charge up a shot from his LSR-44’s sniper mode. Checking the HUD, he notes that he only has 14 shots left – which translates to a single sniper mode shot. Gotta make this count… He spots a foe carrying a sniper rifle and sets him in his sights, directing the OWL to head down in attack mode. He fires, and a flash of blue leaps out of his gun and towards the foe. Seeing the man crumple, he speeds back into the fort, reloading his weapon. ---- Nathan Hale leads a small squad of Sentinels towards a small stone fort on a hill. They move in a fairly relaxed formation, if tense. Suddenly, a blue projectile strikes the Sentinel carrying a Fareye, killing him. . “Scatter and stay low,” Hale says, and his squad does as ordered. They move up slightly, and Hale then notices a small drone flying towards them. He tags it with his Bullseye and fires, the homing tag making accuracy irrelevant. The barrage slows the drone down and damages it, leaving it vulnerable to a grenade launched by the carbine-wielding Sentinel. . They move the rest of the way to the door without incident, and Hale calls a halt. “Alpha-Seven, use your Auger scope. See anyone behind the door?” The Sentinel with the Auger complies. “Looks like five,” he says. “Alpha-Seven, thin their numbers. Rest of us will unload our magnums at the door and blow it open.” ---- Lucas waits near the door. In the hallway to the left of him is an ISA member with a VC-30 paired with another using an M55. A similar pair waited on his left, aiming at the door. The sound of gunfire echoes through the large, solid wood door, and the teams glance at each other. “That door won’t be breached by gunfire,” one of them says, “They’re going to need explosives to get in that way.” This was followed by a brief yell of pain from the third hallway. “Get away from the entrance!” the wounded man yells, “they can shoot through walls.” Kellan and the ISA soldiers start retreating as a beep sounds from the other side of the door, which then explodes inwards. The wounded ISA soldier wasn’t able to move out of the way, and is decapitated by the shrapnel. . The rest of the team moves to the interior of the castle, chased by the attacking Sentinels. Firefight Hale takes a quick glance at the fleeing ISA soldiers and barks out an order. “Alpha-Seven, Delta-Three, pursue the two on the right. Beta-Five and I will take the one on the left. Fourth will come to one of us. Go.” Lucas Kellan, meanwhile, takes a quick loop around and meets up with the pair guarding the right hallway. They gain a spot of high ground, waiting on a small balcony overlooking a corners. They aim down the corridor, spotting the pair of Sentinels advancing down the corridor. Kellan holds up a hand, nonverbally counting down from three. When he hits zero, the group opens fire. The fire from three different guns rains down on the Sentinels, grazing Delta-Three on the arm. His partner, Alpha-Seven, quickly puts up an Auger shield, which spreads through the hallway. He rains Auger fire on the defenders as Delta-Three’s healing factor kicks in, clotting the wound. One of the ISA soldiers, seeing the futility of attempting to overwhelm the Auger’s shields, instead aims his M55 at the ceiling. He uses its secondary fire, launching a grenade at the stonework. “Get back!” Delta-Three shouts, diving into a doorway. Alpha-Seven, however, got the warning too late. The ceiling crashes down on him, splattering blood, bone, and gore on the floor. . Delta-Three draws his HE .44 Magnum, his Folsom Carbine crushed in the cave-in, and shoots three times, hitting an ISA soldier in the right lung. The other ISA soldier moves to drag him back behind cover, and as he reaches the dying man Delta-Three triggers the secondary fire on his Magnum. The three bullets explode in succession, killing both of them. , . Kellan uses an echo pulse to scan for the Sentinel, finding him around the corner. He pokes his LSR-44 around the corner and sends a spray down the corridor, hitting Delta-Three in the thigh. He then switches to sniper mode and charges up a shot, shooting the downed Sentinel in the face with a full-powered shot. . ---- Nathan Hale and Beta-Five move through the other corridors, hunting down the ISA soldier who survived the entry explosion. They walk cautiously, checking behind them and inside each doorway to make sure their foe isn’t hiding close by. Hale sees movement out of the corner of his eye and directs a short burst of fire from his Bullseye at the source. The rounds impact the stone, sending up dust and nothing more. Beta-Five looks inside the next doorway, and quickly triggers the secondary fire on his Rossmore. He backs up, trying to handle the massive recoil from shooting both barrels. As he does so, the remaining ISA member activates the secondary fire on his VC-30 Sickle and unloads the second barrel at the Sentinel. Chewed through with shot and lit on fire, Beta-Five dies screaming. . Hale shoots a tag from his Bullseye at the soldier as he ducks back behind the doorway. Hale fires a quick burst, which arcs through the doorway, following the homing tag, and rips through the soldier’s throat. . Noticing that the other team had fallen silent, Hale drags the dead ISA soldier’s body further inside the doorway. He pulls out his Magnum and starts setting traps. ---- Later Lucas Kellan prowls through the hallways, searching for the Sentinel that killed his last remaining squad member. He comes upon what appears to be several orange orbs orbiting each other in the air over a red orb on the floor. He approaches cautiously, Spoor raised and ready, not seeing Nathan Hale hiding in the staircase. As he gets closer, Hale presses a trigger on his Bullseye, cancelling the tag. Thirty Bullseye rounds scatter in all directions, flying at lethal velocities. Kellan throws himself in a sideways roll into the doorway next to him, landing next to the body of one of his squadmates. He looks at the body and at the ceiling, noticing several glowing areas. He starts sprinting as Hale activates the secondary fire on his Magnum. The bullets explode, bringing down the room and sending a large blast through the area. Kellan manages to escape the room in time, leaping out of the doorway and pulling the trigger on his Spoor, spraying a full magazine down the corridor. He tosses it away as he hits the wall and brings his LS-12 to bear, aiming at Hale. Hale, for his part, pulls the trigger on his Magnum as soon as Kellan entered his view, hitting the Shadow Marshal in the neck. As Kellan’s body jerks from the impact, Hale triggers the secondary fire again and the bullet explodes, decapitating him. . Category:Blog posts